


this work has been abandoned.

by takashico



Category: No Fandom
Genre: My First Work, Other, my OC's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takashico/pseuds/takashico
Summary: my apologies. this work has been abandoned.





	this work has been abandoned.

this work is abandoned.


End file.
